


Impropriety

by hamadyne



Series: Naughty Omegas [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, M/M, Omega Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamadyne/pseuds/hamadyne
Summary: Rodrigue knows the penalty omegas face when they can be scented publicly, but makes a mistake during a council meeting. His prince is not happy about it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Series: Naughty Omegas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Horny Void





	Impropriety

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by anon meme's public use omegas, where an omega who scents publicly can be punished via being fucked/knotted by an alpha on the spot.

Rodrigue was tired. He knew the war council was crucial, but this particular meeting was about cleaning out bandit camps around a nearby village and not about pending assaults on imperial territory, so he didn’t feel as guilty as perhaps he should have when his eyes and his thoughts kept wandering between Byleth and Seteth.

“Rodrigue,” came a low rumble from a corner of the council room. Rodrigue tensed, as did half the other attendees—Dimitri so rarely came to any meetings and spoke during them even less frequently most of them had forgotten he was there once the council was in full swing.

Decades of self discipline left him with excellent control over his own scent, but some alphas had stronger senses than others and Rodrigue made the mistake of forgetting that Dimitri had inherited his father’s sharp, strong alpha characteristics. Rodrigue silently chastised himself for his carelessness.

“Yes, Your Highness? Did you have something to say about eliminating these bandits?”

“No,” Dimitri said icily. “It doesn’t matter how those rats’ nests are wiped out, only that they are. I have a more pressing concern about your indecency.”

Rodrigue swallowed. This was his own fault, but it would be easier to submit to the prince’s ministrations immediately than drag this out. He spared a glance at Seteth, who seemed to have realized what was going on and looked annoyed at the interruption, then rise from his seat and approached the prince, who sat in his chair with posture more suiting a bandit than royalty.

Rodrigue approached him and knelt on one knee, his head bowed. “If his highness feels I’m in need of correction, I submit myself to his judgement.”

Dimitri narrowed his eye as a small, cold smile graced his lips, and traced his clawed gauntlet down Rodrigue‘s face in a mockery of a caress, tilting Rodrigue’s head up by his chin to adjust him into making eye contact.

Neither man moved as Felix stood up so fast his chair tipped over and stormed out of the room. Seteth sighed and resumed the meeting; Duke Fraldarius had seemed preoccupied earlier anyway so they could proceed without his input.


End file.
